Bitten
by Jessi Malfoy Potter Snape
Summary: When Harry gets bitten by Remus during the summer, how will he cope? Especially when Remus remembers nothing...
1. Memories

**Inner Wolf **

* * *

><p>When Harry gets bitten by Remus during the summer, how will he cope? Especially when Remus remembers nothing...<br>Disclaimer: If I owner Harry Potter I'd be chilling in a money bath, not writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his room nervously, the full moon was tonight, his body aching, his head pounding, a huge temper rising from inside him. This was his second transformation of the Summer. It hurt, a lot, the agony of his body changing, limbs stretching, hair growing and even more. Thankfully he wouldn't be losing his mind like Remus did when he was at school due to Wolfsbane. Severus Snape, Harry's potions teacher, was the only other person, other than himself, who knew his secret, its seemed the sole reason that he made the potion for Harry was due to the fact, Severus blamed himself.<br>Sitting back on his chair he thought about the day it happened...

_"Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled, "one of the freaks are here!"  
><em>

_"Ok ok!" Harry responded walking downstairs fast, "Professor Lupin?" he said confused._

_"I told you to call me Remus," he said smiling at him._

_"Take him and leave," Uncle Vernon had barked at them as they'd walked away before apparting into Hogsmade._

_"Harry," Remus said smiling, "care for some chocolate?"_

_Harry smiled, "Sure Remus," he responded as they headed into Honeydukes, Harry looked at all the different sweets there was to offer, surprisingly Remus was looking at all the chocolate, everyone seemed to know Remus was addicted to chocolate._

_After purchasing their items, and having a butterbeer they headed into Zongo's Joke Shop. A sad expression appeared on Remus's face as he looked at the Jumbo Pranksters Pack, Harry looked over at it and saw what had upset Remus, in bold print of the front corner of the box, **Jumbo Pranksters Pack Inspired By The Marauder's Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail**_, the mention of the murderous traitor made both Harry and Remus sick in their stomachs. They walked out of there with nothing.__

__They started walking to where they planned to apparate from, Harry gulped.__

__"Professor!" he said urgently, "you did take your potion?"__

_"Run!" Remus yelled at him, his body changing._

* * *

><p><em>There was a huge stabbing pair on his upper left arm, and a pool of blood next to him.<em>

_"Hedwig," he whispered remembering that owls were supposed to be able to come to their owners when called. Using a scrap of parchment and a quill from him pocket he managed to scrape out a letter to Severus Snape, the letter has simply read the words; help, outskirts of Hogsmade, Harry. _

_Minutes__ later Severus had appeared, with his personal house elf and Dobby, he'd brought the house elves in case they needed to apparate into Hogwarts. A pool of worry inside his stomach, he hadn't given Remus the potion as he couldn't get out of the Death Eaters meeting in time, Harry was with Remus in Hogsmade that day. Could it have been?_

_He was right, Potter was laying in a pool of his blood, the blood coming mainly from the bite on his arm. Severus leaned over him trying to heal him the best he could, he quickly healed the broken ankle and wrist, but the bite. Severus did the best he could, werewolf injuries couldn't be healed with magic._

_"Professor?" Harry asked weakly._

_"Potter," he responded softly._

_"I'm like him now?" Harry said calmly, clearly meaning Remus._

* * *

><p>Harry sighed, two hours to the full moon, he sneaked downstairs and went outside, quickly he walked to the forest where he transformed, he checked the things hidden in the bush, clothes, potions and things like that.<p>

Silently he sat waiting for the pain to start.


	2. Train Part One

**_Disclaimer: Obviously I dont own Twilight._**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Back to Hogwarts!<p>

Harry sat on the train, he was quite early as he wished to. As he was a werewolf, even in human form, had heightened senses, the sounds of the students were extremely loud. He pulled one of the books Snape had told him to get, out of his bag. When he started reading he understood, the book was charmed to appear to be a muggle book but inside only he could see it was full of information about werewolves.

"Ah Harry," said a voice he hadn't heard since that time in Hogsmade, it was Remus. As Harry looked up he saw inside Remus's eyes shock, Harry appeared extremely tired, underweight and ill, like Remus did. Harry gulped.

"Hello Remus," he said, a faint smile on his face.

"Whats wrong Harry?" Remus responded.

_Maybe the fact the full moon is in one day! _he thought sarcastically, "nothing, Im fine."

Remus sat down next to him, closing the door and casting a privacy charm.

"Harry what happened that night?" he asked carefully, worry icing his voice.

"You didn't take your potion as Snape didn't make it as he was in the Death Eater meeting. You forgot it was the full moon, I ran but."

"But I got you?" he said dropping his head into his hands, "where?"

Harry took his robe off and unbuttoned his shirt, showing the scars, he didn't have hundreds but he did have two moons worth, and the bite mark on his upper arm, he then re buttoned his shirt and slid his robe back on.

Remus glanced up at him before looking down again.

"Who else knows?" he asked.

"Professor Snape. He saved me and makes the Wolfsbane for me."

"You need to tell Sirius and Dumbledore."

"Oh no way!"

"Harry!"

"Fine I'll tell Sirius. But when?"

"Didn't you read the full Hogwarts letter? Dumbledore's allowing dogs as pets."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "Wheres Sirius?"

"Outside the train in his dog form."

Harry instantly got up and opened the door before stepping out of the already opened train doors, waiting there was Snuffles. He bounded up and followed Harry to the carriage. Remus blacked out the windows making it look from the outside it was completely full in their compartment, added a lot of locking spells and privacy charms. Suddenly Sirius appeared in place of the dog.

"Harry," he said dropping to his knee's in front of his godson, in worry, "whats wrong?" Sirius's eyes drifted from Harry to Remus, "no!"

"Yes," Remus responded.

"How long?" he asked Harry.

"Two full moons," he responded honestly, accepting the hug his godfather was giving him, "one day till the next."

"Harry shall we stay in my quarters tomorrow? If you take the Wolfsbane you'll be fine. Don't give me that look Padfoot!"

Harry nodded. When they all heard others boarding the train Remus quickly put the glamour charm on Harry, Sirius turned back into Snuffle's and they undid the spells.

"Don't mention anything," Harry asked the other two, "talk about anything but my condition." As if he was physic the carridge door flung open and Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny piled in.

"Heya Harry," they all chanted, suddenly they spotted Remus.

"I thought you resigned Sir," Hermione said, "because Snape reviled your condition to the whole school."

"After the whole Moody thing last year Dumbledore managed to get me back as DADA teacher." Remus quickly started re-doing the spells he removed.

"Remember what you were all told the night of the final task in the hospital wing, about Sirius being innocent?" Harry said to the others, "oh Padfoot."

Suddenly Sirius was stood there in place of the dog and the twins were staring, their mouths wide open.

"Whats up with them?" Sirius asked.

"They gave me the map."

Suddenly Sirius decided to have a little fun...

"Budge up Moony!" he said as the twins mouths dropped more and Remus understood what he was doing.

"I would if Pronglet would!" he said. Then Harry, Sirius and Remus couldn't keep it in anymore, they burst out laughing.

"Are you telling me that Sirius is Padfoot, Professor Lupin is Moony and Harry's Dad was Prongs!" the twins declared at the same time before dropping to there knee's in front of the two original Marauder's.

Then Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing, suddenly Harry had his wizard camera out taking pictures of the twin, he printed enough for everyone in the carriage and a couple spares.

Harry put a spare in an sealed parchment along with a message and sent it to Molly, the message read: Some blackmail material to use on the twins.

Suddenly the Twins had spun around.

"Oh damn," Harry muttered.


	3. Train Part Two

**Bitten**

**Chapter 3: Train Part Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Fred and George turned towards Harry, an evil look on their faces.<p>

"No fighting!" Remus declared looking at them all, the twins grinned.

"Prepare to suffer!" they declared.

They all proceeded to continue catching up on what happened during the Summer, Hermione had been to America, the Weasleys had stayed in the country having fun and Sirius and Remus had been staying at Remus's flat getting up to stuff. When the conversation go to what Harry had been up to, he didn't lie but he did edit it.

"Oh I just hanged out around the Dursley's place, went to Diagon alley and I also went to Hogsmade with Remus. And I did a little camping to get away from my Aunt and Uncle," Harry said casually knowing Sirius and Remus understood the whole camping thing.

"Cool," they all agreeded.

"Who was Wormtail?" Fred asked remembering that he was also a marauder, in a matter of seconds Sirius and Remus had their wands out, pointed at Fred. The others all looked in shock before Harry stood up and whispered into the marauder's ears before sitting them down.

"Wormtail was Pettigrew. He betrayed my parents," Harry spat venomously, his eyes flashing danger. The full moon was getting to him, the loud noises, the uncontrollable head aches and mood swings, he hated every part of what he now was. He looked out of the train window in a daze, the others figured not to annoy him. Inside his mind he was drawing pictures of the things he saw, everything even the sun on each strand of grass. It shocked him to find Sirius in his dog form, the others having left the train.

"Oh we're here," he muttered, bracing himself for the noise. They left the train heading to an empty carriage, ready to face the castle they both called home


	4. Traitor

**Bitten**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Harry didn't bother going to the sorting, instead he went straight to the Gryffindor tower, after persuading the Fat Lady to let him in without the password, he had about two and a half hours free. He quickly found the invisibility cloak and drifted it over Sirius before turning him human once more, for a split second before he saw Sirius's facial expression, it screamed hurt.<p>

"It was Remus wasn't it," he said looking at his Godson, his tone lower than normal.

"Yes," Harry said grimly, "if you want to know what happened ask Remus."

"Potter," drawled a familiar voice, "if you want your potion you'll open the door to your room now."

Harry sighed before opening the door, "Professor Snape," he said politely as the dungeon bat entered, placing a goblet of potion on Harry's side table.

"Your Wolfsbane, oh and Potter, why aren't at the feast?" Snape asked looking at Harry.

"Full Moon, I feel ill." The Potions master looked at Harry again.

"Very well Potter," he drawled before leaving the rooms, his robes flowing out behind him.

What none of them noticed was a certain red-headed male eavesdropping on their every word, little did Harry know that his secret was about to be splashed all over the school, possibly the whole wizardry world...

* * *

><p>Harry decided to go into the common room for a while, to read his transfiguration textbook for a while, he knew there was about 10 minutes at the most before the students came out of the feast, finally they decided to call Sirius Padfoot whilst in his dog form, Padfoot was curled up on Harry's lap. There was a quick yap from him signalling that the students were coming in. He practiced a technique in the book Snape had got him to buy, he focused on his own breathing before allowing himself to focus on Sirius's breathing as well, instead of the voices outside being loud, like he was right next to him, it was like they were further away.<p>

He closed his eyes for a minute stroking Padfoot, focusing on keeping the loud noises out, when he opened his eyes everyone had entered the common room, the only one going anywhere near him and Padfoot was Hermione, who was hugging him, a tear running down her face.

"Whats going on?" Harry whispered to her.

"Come on," she said wiping her tears away, using her free hand to allow hold Harry's lifting him up. He picked up Padfoot and followed her out of the common room, people from all the different houses were waiting around the Fat Lady portrait. Hermione shoved her way through leading him to Remus's quarters where Remus was waiting outside.

"Can someone tell me whats going on?" Harry demanded.

"Come in," Remus said softly before muttering the password so the door opened, they entered before sitting in the living area.

"Ronald told," Hermione said wiping another tear, "he told the whole school your secret."

"What! How did he know?"

"He was eavesdropping on you and Padfoot, that's how he knew."

Harry put his head in his hands as Padfoot sat by his feet, Hermione hugged him and Remus looked saddly at him.

"Harry, your roommates, led by Ronald, are refusing to have you in their room, seeing as there's no spare rooms in the tower, I'd like to invite you to share my quarters, there's a guestroom the elves could furnish for you. It'd be easy for Full Moons too."

"Of course Remus," he replied instantly, "what about my things?"

"Dobby," Remus called as the house elf appeared in front of them dressed in his unusual clothing, "I need you to gather Harry's things."

Whilst Dobby was doing that Hermione turned to Harry.

"How come you look normal?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Glamour charm," he said removing it, he looked ill, even thinner than before, just like Remus, even his green eyes had gone, they'd been replaced by the gold eyes. Hermione gulped seeing him.

"I can't believe Ron told," Harry sighed, "I thought he was my friend."

"Your not alone Harry, I, Hermione, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Ginny and the Weasley Twins are on your side Harry, so is Snape. Not to mention the rest of the teachers."

Harry nodded.

"Your tired," Remus commented before flicking his hand changing Harry's robes into nightwear, "the room's through there." Remus gestured to the door, "oh and before I forget, you've been excused from lessons tomorrow due to the moon."

"Wheres the kitchen and bathroom?" Harry yawned and Remus pointed to the correct doors. He quickly went to get a glass of water and brush his teeth.

"Will he be ok?" Hermione asked.

"He should be, Harry's strong. You'd better head back to the dormitory."

* * *

><p>Hermione stood up and smiled at Remus, "tell Harry I said night," she said before walking back to the tower. After saying the password she walked through to where Ron was stood laughing in a huge group. Seeing red, she shoved the others away and slapped Ron across his face hard twice before punching his nose. She then using a spell to put one of Fred and Georges potions into his stomach.<p>

"Miss Granger!" declared Professor Mcgonagall, "detention with Professor Lupin on Wednesday!"

* * *

><p>Remus had made sure Harry was asleep when someone stepped out of fire.<p>

"Minerva," he said no smile on his face.

"Hermione has a Wednesday detention with you," she said, "she hexed Ronald, broke his nose and left two hand marks on his face. How's Harry?"

"Stressed, he has the effects of tomorrows Full Moon as well as the worry's about what Ronald told to everyone." Minerva nodded as Remus spoke before walking into the bedroom. Harry was laying onto top of the covers, his shirt was on the floor showing all the scars that were on his chest, also she could see the bite-mark on his upper arm. _That poor boy_ she though looking at him.

Leaving the room she sat on an armchair.

"How did it happen?" she asked as Remus began to explain: how Snape had been at a Death Eaters meeting so he couldn't make the potion, how he forgot when he'd forgot the full moon when he took Harry to Hogsmade, how he'd bitten him without knowing. By the time he'd finished speaking, he'd started to cry with Minerva comforting him.

_It's similar to when he was a student here _she thought, _like after the bad full moon's._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Minerva sat at her desk marking the essay's from her second years when there was a knock on her office, she unlocked it with a flick of her hand to reveal Remus Lupin dry tears on his face. She knew this was about what Sirius had done, where he'd almost killed Severus Snape last night. She allowed him to sit on the couch next to her and he started talking, the next thing that happened he'd broke down crying._

* * *

><p> "Remus," she said to him, "you need to sleep." She quickly leivated him to bed before taking the floo to her rooms<p> 


	5. Before the Moon

**Bitten**

**Chapter 5: Full Moon**

AN: Wow. Thanks for the reviews, Story Alert and Fave Storys adds, Im going to work on getting the chapters out fast

* * *

><p>Harry awoke in a strange room, his bed was fancier, there was no other beds, just a bedside cabinet and seat. He picked his wand up and muttered Lumos so he could see around the dark room.<p>

He tiptoed out of the room to find it dark, when he saw the clock it said it was 9am, he looked around and saw Remus in the kitchen, so he walked in.

"Hello Harry," Remus said looking paler than usual, the same as he did, "Severus dropped off a headache potion."

Harry nodded and walked over to the kitchen table where the potion was, drank it, at sat down at kitchen stool.

"Hungry?" Remus inquired, to which Harry shook his head.

"I think Padfoot is though." They quickly sorted out something for Padfoot to eat, Remus then turned to look at Harry.

"What are we doing for tonight?" Remus asked.

"Shrieking Shack," he responded instantly, "I've got a feeling Padfoot would prefer that."

"Well we have nothing to do today Harry so I was wondering if you'd like to here some stories about the Marauders and your Mum?"

They moved onto the couch and Remus began to speak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Knowledge <em>**

_Remus sat on his usual bed in the hospital wing, fresh scars and cuts covering him when a certain red headed, green eyed girl walked over to him. Thankfully the blanket was covering his so all his scars weren't obvious._

_"Hiya Remus," she said sitting on the edge of his bed, "I brought you the notes from the classes you missed." _

_"Thanks Lily."_

_"The Full Moon isn't as beautiful as people say, its an ugly thing," she said softly. Remus started panicking inside, it hadn't even been halfway through first year. _

_"You know," he said panicking, "no this can not be happening."_

_"Remus, no one else knows."_

_"Im a monster!" _

_"Your not," she said resting a hand on his, "your not a monster, when you change its the wolf thats there. Your a sweet, kind, smart, friendly person. The monsters are the ones who want to hurt people." _

_Remus looked at her._

_"But," he started._

_"No buts, your not a monster. You need to sleep. Bye Remus." With that she kissed him on his cheek before walking out._

* * *

><p>"Your Mother was a wonderful person, she was there for me, for anyone," Remus said finishing his first story.<p>

"She could always see the tiniest little things in people," Sirius said as he changed back to human again.

Harry continued to listen to story's, he heard all about the pranks, how his parents fell in love and even more. When he checked a clock he saw it was three o'clock already. He sighed, it was closer to the full moon, suddenly there was a faint knock on the door, when he opened it he saw the Twins, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley. Inside he was screaming, Hermione was on his side but were the others really?

Mrs Weasley pulled Harry into a huge hug whilst giving Remus death glares, if the phrase if looks could kill was true, Remus would have been dead by now. When she broke the hug, she marched Remus into the kitchen ready to yell at him. Harry and the others wandered into his bedroom and they sat around on his bed.

"We got you a presant," Fred said eviling, pulling out a dartboard, with a picture of Ron crying attached. He noticed a lot of holes already in it and raised an eyebrow at the twins.

"Guilty as charged," the girls said laughing.

"Did you hear what Hermione did last night?" Ginny questioned to which Harry shook his head, "Ron was boasting about how he was the one to find out, Hermione entered, slapped him, broke his nose, and hexed him. Now he has boils covering him head to foot."

They all laughed and joked around whilst yelling could be heard from the kitchen, they stopped when they heard a slap before Mrs Weasley left.

"She can slap hard," Remus said entering the room, a hand print imprinted on his face, "they can stay for half an hour more Harry."

For the rest of the half hour, they played darts, they all got Ron in his eyes, and laughed, sadly they had to leave. The twins and Hermione waved goodbye but Ginny kissed him on the lips before dashing away embarrassed.

"Young love," Remus joked earning him a glare from Harry, "we'd better go, the moon rises early today."

Harry sighed before picking Padfoot up and walking outside to the Shrieking Shack.

It wasn't long till the moon came out, there was two identical screams as their body changed...


	6. Moon and Voodoo

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Sirius sat on the floor as the two wolves surrounded him, the smaller one lifted a claw up to him, showing he wanted to play. With a grin he turned into Padfoot and turned towards the wolf. Playfully they fought before stopping a hour later, with another three hours till the moon went away, they decided to explore.<p>

Sirius led them, with Harry in the middle, Remus at the back, into the Forbidden Forest and they all explored, they saw hundreds of creatures, from baby unicorns to centaurs. Suddenly they found them-self in the middle of the forest, there was a huge hole in a tree, which they entered, revealing a room. There was a tray of rock buns, with giant mugs on the table, Hagrids secret room. There was hardly anything there, and seeing as the moon was going down in less than twenty minutes later, they ran quickly to the Shrieking Shack.

By the time they were back the moon was finally disappearing, the howl turned into a scream as they transformed back. Remus and Harry fell onto the floor, Remus stood up a minute later but Harry was still unconscious, it was to be expected as it took years of full moons to be able to just get up. Scooping Harry into his arms, Remus started to walk to into the school, despite the fact he was about to pass out, he made it to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was waiting. Harry was placed into a bed, and after Remus was persuaded that Harry was suffering from lack of sleep, he fell asleep on the other bed.

Madame Pomfrey looked sadly at the two of them, she waved her wand over them changing their robes into sleep wear before doing a health check spell on them, thankfully they only had a few deep scratches and cuts, Harry having more than Remus. She glanced at the wall clock which declared it eight am, the school would be awake by now, despite the fact they'd only had about two hours sleep, she knew she'd need to wake them to eat. She then looked across the hospital wing where Ronald Weasley was laid asleep, he was still in from the broken nose and hex which Hermione had done to him, she'd also heard how it was him who revealed Harry's secret.

* * *

><p>She quickly awoke Ronald as the house elf brought the meals for the people in the Hospital Wing, disgruntled he awoke and when he spotted Harry and Remus, he glared daggers at them, Madame Pomfrey approached the two and gently awoke them.<p>

"Harry, Remus?" she asked when they woke, "you can sleep after you've eaten and allowed me to dress your wounds."

Yawning Harry attempted to sit up, but fell back when his wound on the side caused him agony, Madame Pomfrey helped him to sit up properly, and Remus managed to sit up alone. Wanting to get back to sleep again, they ate. Within ten minutes later Hermione and the Twins had came in, they noticed Ron before blanked him, they walked over to Harry passing him a small presant with an even smaller presant next to it. Carfully opening them he found a Voodoo doll of Ron and a selection of pins.

"It actually causes him pain," they explained grinning, testing it he jabbed a needle in the ankle and watched as Ron swore as he felt it.

"Awesome," Harry responded, "uh you'd better dash."

They spotted Madame Pomfrey behind them and dashed out.

"So if you've finished eating, I'll heal your wounds best I can."

Harry and Remus nodded.

"So can we go back to our Quarters?" Remus asked, tiredness coating his voice.

"Fine," she said looking at them, "take these." When she said that she passed them both a group of potions.

"One for cuts, one for scratches, one for headaches and a last one for if you feel sick."

They nodded taking the two potions for cuts and scratches, and drinking them. Once they'd finished they're sleepwear was transformed back into their robes, tiredly they stumbled out of the beds and walked back to Remus's Quarters. When they arrived they managed to get into their rooms for falling asleep straight away.

Sirius was waiting in his dog form when they arrived back, he turned back into his human form and changed their robes back into sleepwear before changing back into his canine form and falling asleep by Harry's side.

AN: Credit to Vampire Revan for the the Voodoo doll idea


	7. DADA

**Bitten Chapter 7**

**AN: Im pretending Luna is in the same year in this fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>When Harry awoke his head was pounding, remembering the headache potion he took it, he gulped, he was supposed to be at lessons today as well as Quiditch practice. He climbed out of his bed and started putting his school robes on, once he'd finished he looked at Padfoot.<p>

"Heya Padfoot," he said smiling before leaving his room to see Remus waiting for him so they could go to breakfast. Harry was staving, mainly due to the fact he hardly ate a thing yesterday, but in the same way he wasn't hungry as he'd have to face everyone.

"Ready?" Remus asked looking at him, Harry nodded, the tiny figure of Ron in his pocket along with some pins. He followed Remus into the Great Hall and sat next to Hermione.

Everyone turned to stare at him, he glared at the floor icily, Hermione reached for Harry's hand and held it.

"Its ok, ignore them," she whispered. Doing what she said, he reached for a slice of toast and ate some of it, most people stopped staring. He hurried to finish eating before walking with Hermione to the common room and sitting down. Only a couple of people were there, some first years and Lavender, the first years dashed and Lavender let out a mini scream before disappearing.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione.

"I hate this," he declared, "what class first?"

"DADA with the Ravenclaws," she responded instantly.

"Beats having it with Slytherin." After he spoke a first year who looked terrified dashed in and passed a note to them.

"Whats it say?" Hermione asked.

"He wants to talk to me in his office after lessons," he said, "great another reason this is a terrible day." Annoyed he pulled out the voodoo doll and started stabbing it, reaching for his hands she looked at him.

"Harry your an amazing person, you'll get over this."

With that she reached in to kiss his lips and he kissed back, they were in full kissing mode when George walked in.

"Ok..." he said before picking a random wizard camera up and snapping pictures, it was then that they stopped reliesing what was going on.

"Took your time getting together," George commented before running for it. As soon as he started moving Harry and Hermione ran after him.

"Get back here George!" they yelled running after him, it was a strange sight, them holding hands whilst running after a redhead. They eventually found themselves outside the DADA classrooms, where Remus was waiting outside for the class.

"Sorry Sir," they gushed, they noticed his eyes drop to their entwined hands and Hermione blushed.

"Just like James," he said thoughtfully, "come in the others will be arriving soon."

They smiled as they walked into the classroom before sitting at a desk, glancing at his textbook, he figured out what they'd be studying.

"Professor, we're studying dueling right?"

"Yes, theory and practical. Practical today, if Im correct Professor Snape taught theory yesterday. Harry I take it you've already read the chapter?" Harry nodded.

"Great, come in class, wands out." The class all piled in sitting down, noticeably as far away from Harry as possible, however Luna came to sit on his spare side, and Cho behind him.

"Hey Harry," Luna said smiling.

"Hey Luna," he responded.

"Right class," Remus said, "I take it Professor Snape took you through the theory of dueling yesterday so today we will be going through the practical. Some will find it easier than others, I'd like two volunteers to demonstrate basic dueling. The winner will be the one who manages to take the other persons wand first, but no using Expelliarmus."

Three people rose their hands; Hermione, Luna and Cho, finally Harry rose his hand.

"Hermione vs Harry and then Luna vs Cho," the class was informed as the first pair stood on the stadium.

"Ready?"

"Yes," they aggreded nodding, their wands at the ready.

Harry didn't keep still instead he kept moving side to side before casting Aguamenti so water gushed at Hermione, however she repelled it with Impervius. They continued with one casting a spell and one deflecting it till Hermione was hit with the Leg locker spell allowing Harry to take her wand, declaring him the winner. Undoing the spell he passed her back her wand before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back to their seats. Ron gripped the edge of his chair in anger, he though Hermione should be his.

They watched the strange duel between Cho and Luna before listening to the explanations of how certain spells can work in defense before practicing them with a partner.

When the lesson was finally over, they had transfiguration with the Slytherins, as Harry and Hermione walked to class people were staring, it was guarenteed Rita Skitter would have the fact they were dating in the news the next day.

The rest of the day rushed past till finally it was time for Harry to speak with Dumbledore.


End file.
